Starstruck
by XrawrXreptarX
Summary: a fight happens between america and england and their relationship falls apart. to get over this broken heart, america decides to go on the rebound. what will happen when a certain australian walks into a nightclub and takes america home? Read to find out! Warning:Australia/America, country names used, some characters may be included but the story focuses more on AusAme than iggy.


ZE DISCLAIMER: I do not own hetalia, or any of the name brands mentioned in this fanfic.

THIS MAY BECOME A STORY OVER TIME, I WILL PROBABLY BE WORKING MORE ON "Vacation at dracula's castle" BECAUSE I HAVE MADE MORE PROGRESS ON IT THAN THIS ONESHOT.

**M****aybe it will be a story, I don't know yet. But after the publication of chapter 7, I will start working on seeing if I should continue this into a story.**

Well, I'm done rambling. Give yourself a pat on the back for being able to make it this far without skipping this A/N

Congrats, and enjoy the show! ;D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PROLOUGE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?" america yelled at the pissed off england, slamming the door in his face.

"Just leave me alone!" england yelled through the door. By this point, america was fuming and kicked the door open. England was standing at the door to the bathroom, ready to open it. "tell me now, england, why do you need to shut yourself out from the whole world, and even me, your _boyfriend" _america yelled at england, holding the doorknob in his hand. "i can't tell you! It's just too personal" england yelled at the other. Aggrivated at how he doesn't know. America ran and pinned england against the wall. "tell me now!" he shouted at the other. Finally, England had enough. "fine, you really want me to tell you?" england screamed back. "yes! Why are you so fucking mad that you can't tell me?!" america screamed back. "it's because you never spend as much time with me than you used to, the only time you do is to either fuck me or to fight with me. You're always texting australia, and i'm just waiting in the chair next to the T.V. reading a book while you..." england couldn't continue on before he pushed america away and sprinted down the hall. Once again the other caught him. "while I what, why are you acting like this?" he yelled. England just stood there. Until he screeched at the top of his lungs. "while you're off doing your own thing! While i'm sitting around the house, cooking, cleaning, doing all your stinky cum filled laundry from previous sex sessions, making coffee for you, which you don't even need considering all you do is go on your fucking laptop and skype with your 'butt buddies',play video games all goddamn day, and eat as many fucking burgers that adds up to the weight of an actual cow!" england explained. America was furious the way england criticized him. "well, maybe if you would tell me instead of dropping stupid subtle ass hints all the time, we could actually go do shit together. I just thought you liked doing stuff for me!" he countered. England scoffed at this. "you think I actually like doing all of that shit?! You must have gotten kicked in the head by a horse to think I like being your servant. I'm always motioning my head towards the car when you're out in the front yard shooting skeet like a redneck jackass!" he shouted back at america. "fine, England. I'm done, with this, with you, all of it, I've delt with it many times before but now i'm washing my hands." america said as he stormed off and took his lambourghini. England heard tire screeches as his new ex drove to the stop sign. England broke down in tears at the front step. Now knowing that america dumped him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END PROLOUGE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

america checked his Xperia Z, "11:35, oh yay! The clubs are open!" he said, happy to himself as he was standing at the McDonald's counter, waiting for his order. About 2 minutes later, the cashier called america's order up. He picked up the burgers and left the money on the counter. And took off in the car.

Scarfing down burgers on the way, america pulled up to the parking lot of the most popular nightclub in orlando.

ROXY NIGHT CLUB.

As america got out of the black sesto elemento. He chucked the bagful of burger wrappers into the driver's seat. He walked up to the entrance to the building. He noticed germany was the bouncer.

ONE LINE LATER...

"yo germany! what's up, why are you here tonight?" america made small talk. "na- america?! What are you doing here?" germany asked, surprised why america would come to a club like this. "oh nothin' just got out of a relationship with someone and now, I'm on the rebound" america explained to the german bouncer. "oh! Uh, I see. Well go ahead." germany said as he undid the velvet rope and let him in the building. In the bacground he heard everyone flipping out at germany for not making america show his I.D. like everyone else in the line before all he could hear was the faint sound of dubstep play as he was walking down the stairs. Before he knew it, the whole place was flooded with music, strobe lights, dust for the lasers, and a lot of familiar faces. America even noticed italy bartending to the far right as he ran end to end, he decided to walk over there and chat up some with italy before he planned on getting laid. When he got there, america jumped onto a stool and swiveled around a little before italy came over to take his order. "hola america! Why are you here tonight?" italy chose to strike up a conversation. "i'm planning on, doing stuff tonight and I want a drink before I do said plans." america explained. Leaving out the sex part, letting italy keep his childlike innocence. Not knowing that he was dating the bouncer. Just then, everyone started gasping and mumbling throughout the club. "that's keith (kirkland), that's keith (kirkland)!" over and over. America peeked up from some girl's shoulder to see what was going on. All of a sudden he felt his face get hot when he noticed australia walking in with shades on. 'now that's a cock I want!' america thought to himself. He noticed australia was making his way over to him and quickly turned around. "hello hello hello, well, who is this cutie?" australia said, hitting on the other. America can clearly smell the cologne eminating from australia's shirt. This made his face burn hotter than england's overcooked scones. "h-hey, australia." america said to the other. Slightly turning around. Hoping australia wouldn't notice his red face, then again. The whole room's light was red. So he decided to turn around all the way. "hey there, america!" australia greeted with a noogie. "hey! My hair!" america yelled at the other. "so, how's it doin' with the movie industry?" he struck up. "oh my god! It is amazing!" australia shouted at the other. Enthusiastic about how his job was going. "you?" "me and england broke up because of a 'disagreement' we had" america explained to the sympathetic friend. "i see, you alright about it?" australia checked. "definetly, I just had to get out of _that house_, though" he replied.

AND SO ABOUT A FEW HOURS LATER. THE CLUB WAS CLOSING.

Australia was walking america out until australia decided to invite him to spend the night at his place. "you wanna come over and spend the night? You look hammered." australia joked at the drunken american "but _~hic!~ _my lambourghini, what if it get's _~hic!~_ towed?" he slurred, smelling of yuengling. "don't worry, mate! I'll get it back from the impound lot if it _does_ get towed." australia said, dragging america to the limo. He opened the door and guestured the other inside, but he had to carry him in because america was just stumbling around the limo. "sit here" australia said to the other. Making sure that he was sitting upright. And australia closed the door. "whoa! _~hic!~_ where did you get the car?!" america asked, excited about being in a limo. "so I see you're much more sober, huh?" australia said, popping some champagne for himself and the drunk america. "psh, maybe!" he yelled. His head falling towards australia's lap. Australia noticed how wasted america was. So he pulled the other closer to him for balance. "uh...you want to turn on the radio? It's kinda quiet in here" australia asked, trying to look away from the sight of america straddling him and Gripping his shirt. America felt a wave of lust wash over him when he felt his ass on australia's dick. "kiss me!" he demanded as he pulled australia and smashed their lips. Australia reached for the remote and blasted the radio, hoping that the limo driver wouldn't notice america's moans filling up the back seat. the sound of sevyn streeter muffled the sounds of sex going on. knowing that there was two men fucking in anyone's car would probably set them off, right? "hnn...australia..." america moaned when australia lifted up his shirt. "what is it?" australia said, muffled by a nipple. "i- i'm getting too excited..ahn" america moaned as he threw his head back. Australia pushed his hand down america's pants. "isn't that good? Aren't you trying to get back at england for what he did?" australia chuckled, feeling up america's member. "that's true...hnn..b-but..i usually top, ah.. when I have-ahn...sex" america moaned as australia jerked him off "not with me you're not, besides, I _am _the man after all." australia added, including a smirk and a tug on america. "ah!"as he moaned and threw his head back in pleasure, australia yanked his hand away from the precum stained skinny jeans. The sudden loss made america whine and buck his hips towards australia's hand. "i knew you'd like being the one that gets touched, there's more goodies at my mansion, hold in there" australia teased, wiping his hand of the precum.

This made the remaining half of the limo ride unbearable for america, not to mention it's gotten to the point where his erection was hurting. thinking of australia pretty much only made it worse for him. Finally, australia broke the silence. "you ok? You seem to have a little bit of a ***ahem*** thing going on there" australia pointed towards america's problem, this only made america look away from australia, thinking his dick might explode if he saw australia's chocolatey eyes again. "i'm f-fine..ha..just dandy" america moaned back, Hoping australia cought his drift. A few minutes later, the limo pulled up to the enormous mansion. "whoa-ah.. that's how _big_ _it is_?" america joked at the australian. Standing there. "well, why not _go in_, huh?" australia offered as they walked into the huge house.

~~~~~ONE DRINK,AND A HORNY AMERICA LATER~~~~~~~~

"ah...australia, this position is uncomfortable-nnh.." america moaned as australia's tounge explored the wet space inside america's body. He took the muscle out. "yes, doll?" australia said as he swallowed the last of the fluids. "are you sure I can't top. I'm not used to this" america asked for the billionth time that night. "yes, I'm sure. You'll love this" australia said as he rubbed the head up against america's hole. Automatically america pushed himself onto the australian's erection. Allowing australia to enter into the area. Australia did as he was asked to. "ow! It hurts..hnn..stop" america asked australia. But it was too late. Australia was having too much fun with this. "sorry, america, but now you've turned on something you can't turn off" australia teased, going faster. He reached toward a nipple and squeezed it. "AH..p-please australia, I-i'm begging!" america pleaded. "if you want me to stop, why are you trying to match my thrusts?" australia questioned, moving his hand towards america's weeping cock and stroked it. "nnh..just..stop. It's too-ahn.. much..i feel like..i'm turning into your cock.-hng" america moaned as his prostate was stimulated, causing him to force himself on australia. Australia saw this as a sign that he should go faster. "your body sure is honest, you may say _no_ but it's screaming _yes_ at me" australia teased, slamming back into america. "ah..! I feel..like passing out.." america moaned when he gripped onto the golden metal bars on the headboard. 'my ass is so full of him..if he continues like this I might cum..' america thought to himself. Australia just kept slamming. Finally america gave into australia's cock. "go deeper..hng" america screamed out in pleasure. Australia took this as a sign that america liked how he was being rough with him. So he smashed into his prostate. Triggering america to cum all over the headboard. America screamed as he released onto the elegantly polished curves of metal. Australia went faster then thrusted all the way in. and dirtied america's insides. He pulled out and fell over, pulling the wrecked america with him. Australia pulled america closer to him. Letting the other feel his body heat. Not knowing that he already _was_ asleep.

~~~~~~~~~ONE SILENT REST OF THE NIGHT LATER~~~~~~~

4:30 PM. (Not really a morning)

the floridian afternoon sunlight shone through the draped window. America woke up first. Wanting some food, he looked over to australia and noticed he was still laying on his stomach. "ah, letting his tan asscheeks glisten in the sunlight, I see." america said to himself. Trying to wake australia up. But it was pretty much no use. So, america flipped him over on his back and smacked him clear across his face, leaving a huge red handprint behind. He decided to lay back in bed. All of a sudden, he had all of the memories of his first time bottoming flood his head. 'maybe if I sleep it off, i'll forget about it.' america thought to himself, hoping the images would go away.

No matter how much he tried to sleep, the images of australia's cock wouldn't go along with the wave of lust. America suddenly felt his member press against his stomach. He got on his knees, and started rubbing himself like how australia would. "mh..my ass.. feels weird..ah" america moaned silently as to not wake the other. He crawled over to australia and started teasing his dick. Sucking it until it got hard. "i want.. to ride .. but what if he..ahn..wakes up?" america questioned himself. Still finger fucking himself. By this point he didn't really care anyways, so why is he asking himself about this? America was yanked out of his thoughts when he felt something enter him. He forced his hand onto his mouth as he cried out in pleasure as he pressed more of the sleeping aussie into him. When america was finally done trying to hold himself back, he didn't waste any time thinking if he should go through with this.

The minutes seem to be an eternity for america. Every bounce on australia sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout his entire body. He moved his hand to his nipples. The other hand pumping himself. "mhh...i wish australia was awake to make me feel good..haa" america moaned. Trying to keep quiet. Soon he felt his end near. By this point, america was shouting australia's name over and over again. "please..cum inside me..ha" america pleaded to the sleeping australia. A few minutes later, he heard australia grunt loudly. America suddenly felt the warm fluid rush into him. Feeling the pleasure, america came into his hand. Some bits flew onto australia. America went slower on himself and the unconcious australia to ride out both their orgsms. Two minutes later, he slumped over and (once again) passed out on the _STILL UNCONCIOUS_ australia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~A COUPLE HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

6:30 PM.

"hey there, beautiful!" australia said. Happily greeting america with a good morning(evening) kiss. "how are you? Still missing england?" australia checked. "i'm fine, thank you very much." america joked. "hey, where can I borrow a robe like that?" america asked. Wanting to hide his body. "in the bathroom. I had consuela press a golden one for you to use." australia replied. Pointing to the side bathroom near the bed. "oh.. thanks, I reek." america giggled.

As he turned up the water heat for the shower, america started thinking about serious stuff.

"this morning was weird, why did I do _that_ to myself? It was like ..my body had this need for him. How come that happened?" america questioned his actions. "It might be better if i go to talk it over with australia, I guess I can- no.. I can't do that considering the fact that _I rode him_ this morning! Damn it! What am I supposed to do if I can't confess to him!" america shouted to himself before he heard australia bang on the door. "you alright in there, america?" australia yelled from the other side. "if you're partyin' in there, can you invite me _in?" _australia chuckled. Wondering if america caught on. "just a minute~" america sang in a high voice. Australia blushed when he heard the other's _feminine _voice.

3 MINS LATER COMES AN AMERICA IN A PRETTY PINK ROBE.

"hello there, aussie!" america greeted the other with a giant kiss on the mouth. "well, aren't you affectionate tonight?" australia laughed. Looking at the other. "how come you're not wearing the gold robe I gave you?" australia asked. "gold's too shiny, so I chose shiny pink." america replied as he gave a kitty cat face. Hoping australia would buy it for what he's about to say. "uh..australia, can I tell you something?" america braced himself for what was gonna happen. "sure, what do you wanna tell me?" australia replied, putting down the remote and giving america his full attention. This only made america nervous enough to do something crazy, maybe jump out a window. Possibly dying from a two story fall would hurt less than being punched by an angry aussie, right? "you there? Should I go and get consuela?" australia asked, freaking out a little. "what? no. I was just thinking" america said, reassuring australia that he was mentally stable. "oh, 'kay! So, what did you want to say?" australia said. "i wanted to say..damn it! I'm just gonna say it!" america shouted, not knowing australia was sarcastically snoring. "mate, get to your point faster. I wanna watch Jessie with you" australia chuckled. This made america even _more_ nervous about what australia will do. "this morning, I had memories of you..making love to me..and...they kinda took over...and I..uh how do I put this...i rode you...and I also liked it." america confessed, blushing the whole way through. "so...do you hate me?" america asked, feeling like he was gonna jump out of the window located behind australia. "you..rode me? And you didn't wake me?" australia said, not sounding angry at all. More like enthusiastic, actually. "i can't believe it! The United States of America, Riding _ME?" _australia blushed. "yeah, yeah, yeah, get it out of your system, besides, it's not like I wanted you to...AH!" america screamed as australia shoved himself into america's body. Slamming roughly inside. "ah!...australia-ah! What are you..d-doing?" america panted out as he was penetrated once again. "you said you liked when you rode me, am I correct?" australia teased huskily, holding america's waist and forcing him down on his member. Australia moved his mouth to america's neck and bit hard on it, marking america as his property. "ow!..go slower..please!" america begged, as if he sounded like he was gonna die from the feeling of australia forcing himself in. australia went gentler on the american's insides all of a sudden. "is...is this ok?" australia asked, concerned for america's well being. "y-yeah...the pain..is gone now..hm" america moaned back, His body cooling down. "sorry if I raped you last night." australia said, moving america slowly on his member now. "it's fine..last night...it wouldn't be rape if I liked it-ahn.." america teased. He screamed and threw his head back when australia brushed that bundle of nerves. "oh my god! Are you ok?" australia shouted, scared he hurt the blonde. "i'm fine...it's just, you hit _my sweet spot_...hnn" america moaned loudly. Feeling australia hitting the spot over and over. Soon. America felt close. "go..faster.." he moaned, wanting australia to cum with him. Australia did as asked and kept hold of the blonde's waist and moved him faster on the member. A minute later australia came first, america followed from the amazing sensation of being filled up by his lover. "great,..i ruined my new pink robe." america pouted. Australia on the other hand didn't care. "don't worry mate, we'll just have consuela make another one." australia reassured. "yeah, I suppose. But now my hips hurt. A LOT." america added to the list of greivances. "meh. You'll get over it." australia said as he reached for the remote. Turning off the mute that was set on the giant flatscreen panasonic. Australia laughed his ass off. America slapped his face again, "i'm trying to sleep" he pouted again, exhausted. Australia tried to keep quiet when zuri wisecracked. Meanwhile america was still sitting on australia's member, too tired to move. Australia kissed america's earlobe and whispered "good night, 'murica" australia chuckled as he watched the disney channel program.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~END MAYBEBABY ONESHOT~~~~~~~~~~~~

how was it, y'alls?

Like always,

WAS IT GOOD?

WAS THERE ENOUGH,MORE THAN ENOUGH OR NOT ENOUGH SEX SCENES IN HERE?

THIS WILL PROBABLY BECOME A STORY BASED ON THE EMAILS I GET.

Sry this took so long everyone, but the holidays are brutal A.K.A x-mas shopping for your family can take a lot out of the $70 dollars you were given.

BUT NOW, THIS IS A LITTLE (maybe) STORYLET OF MINE. Full of AustraliaXAmerica smutty goodness. :3

Behold, STARSTRUCK! Let us all rejoice now that my inactivity is over! (finally)

And also, merry x-mas, and a happy AusAme filled new year! :D

Ta Ta, for now! **POOF**


End file.
